DownTown
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: Welcome to DownTown! This place is really fun, let me tell you. There's never a boring day. I mean, c'mon, it's not boring when you save the town from demented villains after all. Some canon/OC, and some OC/OC pairings.


"Morning, Emily!"

I walked outside, stretching my arms out and taking a deep breath, allowing the sun to embrace me with its warm rays. I familiar voice caught my attention. I looked over and smiled, seeing DJ Candy waving at me.

"Hey, DJ!" I walked over. "nice day out, huh?"

"Yeah, totally! I kinda wish it was summer though," DJ commented, as we walked side-by-side towards the Town Square. "that's definitely the time to party! Speaking of which, I'm thinking of holding a concert in the Desert this summer. Do you think you can help me with the advertising, Em?"

"Sure!" I replied. "I'll make some flyers."

"You're the best!" DJ smiled at me. "seriously, Em, you do too much for everyone."

"Well, I like helping everyone here. Gives me a purpose, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it. How 'bout some pizza? I'll treat ya!"

"Thanks, but I have to go to the hotel," I shrugged slightly. "see if there's anyone I can move in. I'll take a rain-check, though!"

"Alright, see ya around then!"

We both hugged and I headed to the Hotel. I walked in, seeing Buddy leaning against the counter, playing a video game. "Hey, Bud!"

Buddy looked up and a huge grin spread on his face. "Hey, pal!"

"Got any new ones?" I asked, looking around the empty lobby.

"O-Oh," Buddy's expression suddenly changed. He turned pale and gulped, pointing to the other part of the lobby. "y-yeah. H-He's in there."

"Bud? You okay?"

"H-He's scary." Buddy whispered the last part.

_Ah. One with the Spooky interest._ I knew Buddy didn't like scary things and I also knew he would be much more comfortable if this Scary Sim moved out of the hotel. "Don't worry, Buddy. I'll get him out of here."

Buddy only nodded.

I made my way into the lobby, seeing only the back of the Sim, who stood by the fireplace. He didn't look...that spooky.

"Hello there!" I said, as I walked up.

The Sim turned and the first thing I saw...were two fangs peeking out from his mouth. He grinned at me and held out his hand. "Greetings, mortal. I am called Count Blaine. May I say that your neck looks fine and strong?"

_Wait a sec, is he one of those vampire wannabes? Like the ones in New York I saw in that documentary just recently? That's actually pretty cool._

Chuckling, I slipped my hand into his. "Why thank you, Count Blaine."

"Please," My face turned bright pink as he leaned down to kiss the back of my hand. He smirked up at me. "just Blaine."

"R-Right," I cleared my throat as he released my hand. "well then, Blaine, I suppose you wish to move into the town?"

He nodded. "Yes. All of my friends moved here and they would call me constantly, telling me how much they loved it. They told me that you are rather good at keeping things creepy for them."

I smiled a little and shrugged. "I certainly try. Now, before I can move you in, I would like to show you around. That way, you can pick out where you want your home to be."

"Very well. Lead the way, dear Emily."

I walked out of the lobby, waving good-bye to Buddy as I did. Buddy waved back, but then cowered behind the counter upon seeing Blaine. Blaine only chuckled in response. As we walked outside, I pointed to the many buildings we walked past, telling Blaine what they were and such. When we reached the Forest, I finally asked, "So, are you from Spookane too?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yes I am."

"Goth Boy told me about it. I've always wanted to go there."

"Really? You don't...look like someone who likes spooky things."

I smiled. "I like a bit of everything. Including spooky things. Alright, here we are. We have two empty lots here. One is, of course, right here next to Raven's house," I gestured to the pile of bricks and the EMPTY LOT sign next to us. "the other one is deeper in the forest."

"This will do just fine. Thank you, Emily."

I nodded and rubbed my hands together. "Prepare to be amazed."

My hands began to glow purple as I concentrated. Blaine watched in shock as I magically began to build his house with materials that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It took me only ten minutes to build it, finishing off with a creepy fence circling the masterpiece.

Blaine was wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. I looked at him and giggled, "Careful. A bug might fly in."

He closed his mouth. "That...that was amazing! How did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it," I replied. "I was born with it...that's kind of why I'm here. The Mayor wanted me to come and fix up the town so more people could move in. This is...really the first place that I felt welcome...anyway, the house right now comes with some simple furniture for the time being. I would like a list of furniture you would like to have, and what Essences you want me to make them with."

Blaine and I entered the house. As he wrote down a list, I walked into the other rooms, using what Essences I had to redecorate the walls and the floor.

When I finished, Blaine was in shock once again. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear. The bats and spiders are a very nice touch."

I giggled and took the list as he handed it to me. "Well, you know...if you need anything, you know where my house is. I'll get your furniture done as soon as I can."

"Oh, please, take your time. We wouldn't want you to strain yourself while working...especially that pretty neck of your's."

_Again with the neck? Either a vampire wannabe or a guy with a neck fetish. _

"See you later then, Blaine."

As I left, I couldn't help but blush a little.

"...Weird...but he's cute."


End file.
